A variety of ingredients will be used during kitchen cooking. However, if the amount of each of ingredients is different, the flavor of the cooked food is also different. In order to cook up food with good flavor, each of the ingredients should always be weighed, and during cooking, put into the cooking machine in sequence according to cooking steps. However, in this way, a lot of wares are required to hold weighed ingredients, which occupy much space of the kitchen. Furthermore, wares have no label thereon, and hence are easily mistaken. Therefore, a structure of an electronic scale mounted beneath a cooking machine is provided in the prior art, which forms a cooking machine for weighing food. When the ingredients are input into a cooking cup of the cooking machine, the weight of the ingredients can be weighed at the same time. Because of features of the electronic scale, the weight of the scale pan is normally relatively light in order to ensure weighing precision and accuracy of the electronic scale. However, a cooking machine includes not only the cooking cup, but also a housing, a blender structure normally arranged beneath the cooking cup, a heating tray assembly for supporting the cooking cup, a transmission wheel for driving the blender structure to rotate, a motor and a transmission mechanism. The cooking cup is heated by the heating tray assembly; the motor transmits through the transmission mechanism to drive the transmission wheel to rotate, and drive the blender structure to rotate so as to blend the ingredients in the cooking cup for cooking. This will make the cooking machine heavier, and only an electronic scale with a wider range can be used. The electronic scale is arranged beneath the cooking machine, which means the cooking machine as a whole is the scale pan of the electronic scale, and the weight of the ingredients in the cooking cup is lighter than the weight of the cooking machine, therefore, a cooking machine for weighing food of such a structure possesses lower precision, poor accuracy and low reliability.